Roommates: The Game
'''Roommates: The Game '''was a game created by Purple133. Logo By CrazySponge Playable Characters Default * SquidClone * Squidward * Nat Peterson * Kim Wu Unlockable * Jackie Jackson (Beat the Carnival Chaos boss) * Mama Tentacles (Beat World One) * Dr. Drako (Beat World Three) * Tina Feller (Beat World Four) * SpongeBob SquarePants (Beat the game) * Patrick Star (Beat the game, get every collectible item, and unlock every other character) * Mr. Krabs (Beat World DLC) Special Abilities * SquidClone: Has the highest jump * Squidward: Can stare down enemies to let other players through * Nat Peterson: Can make random objects appear from thin air * Kim Wu: Has the fastest run * Jackie Jackson: Has the longest jump * Mama Tentacles: Can put enemies to sleep * Dr. Drako: Can drug enemies and kill them * Tina Feller: Can swim up high and perform a flying kick on enemies * SpongeBob SquarePants: Can annoy enemies to death * Patrick Star: Has the highest strength level and fastest healing time * Mr. Krabs: Can send a 'money blast' at enemies stunning them briefly Story Cayden Steele robs SquidClone and Squidward's apartment, so now you must travel through different worlds and collect items while beating bosses, enemies, and getting more people to help you. You will be guided by Mama Tentacles, the wise old woman. Worlds World One: The Apartment 1 - 1: SquidClone and Squidward's Place 1 - 2: The Peterson Residence 1 - 3: The Streets 1 - 4: Carnival Chaos (Boss: Harold) 1 - 5: Into the City (Boss: Crazy Kevin) World Two: New Kelp City Streets 2 - 1: The Steele Family Restaurant 2 - 2: The Sewers (Boss: Sewer Worker Force) 2 - 3: Downtown New Kelp City 2 - 4: Mall Madness 2 - 5: The Nintendo Store (Boss: Tatsumi Kimishima) World Three: Kelp College 3 - 1: Welcome to Kelp College 3 - 2: Dorms 3 - 3: Hall Havoc (Boss: Mr. Johnson) 3 - 4: The Main Building 3 - 5: The Gate (Boss: Headmaster Mark) World Four: The Steele Family Mansion 4 - 1: Electric Fence (Boss: Robot Butler) 4 - 2: Cayden's Room 4 - 3: The Second Floor 4 - 4: Free-For-All (Boss: Anti-SquidClone) 4 - 5: The Rooftop Showdown (Boss: Cayden Steele) World V: The Special World V - 1: High Flying V - 2: Return to the Nintendo Store (Boss: Reggie Fils-Aimé) V - 3: Exact Entropy V - 4: Boss Rush! (Bosses: Crazy Kevin, Tatsumi Kimishima, Headmaster Mark, Anti-SquidClone, Cayden Steele) V - 5: The Grandest of All Levels World DLC: Magnificent Marketplace DLC - 1: Marketplace Madness (Boss: Crazy Kaylee) DLC - 2: The Tallest Tower (Boss: Rogue Gorilla Actor) DLC - 3: The Final Level (Boss: Cayden Steele) How to Unlock Each World World One: Default World Two: Beat World One World Three: Beat World Two World Four: Beat World Three World V: Beat World Four and get every collectible World DLC: Download Boss Rush Mode There is a game mode where you can do just a boss rush. It can only be accessed after you unlock Patrick Star. The bosses go in order of how they appeared in the game. The Eleven Trials Mode The Eleven Trials game mode allows you to go through eleven increasingly difficult stages until you fight a boss at the last one. This can only be accessed after you buy DLC. Collectibles This is a list of all the collectibles and how to get them. World One: 1 - 1: Vase (Hidden behind books on the bookcase) 1 - 2: Tennis Shoes (Hidden under Nat's table) 1 - 3: Badminton Racket (Hidden at the top of the fire escape) 1 - 4: "I Voted" Pin (Hidden in the purple bumper car) 1 - 5: Cereal Box (Collected after beating Crazy Kevin) World Two: 2 - 1: Megaphone (Collected after killing every enemy in the kitchen) 2 - 2: Baseball (Hidden in a shallow part of the water) 2 - 3: Triangle (Hidden on a desk in Joe's Department Store) 2 - 4: Marker (Hidden on the Cupcake Shop's counter) 2 - 5: Nintendo Switch (Collected after beating Tatsumi Kimishima) World Three: 3 - 1: Squidwood (Hidden in the tree right at the end of the level) 3 - 2: Russian Dolls (Hidden on the bed in dorm 306) 3 - 3: Broom (Collected after beating Mr. Johnson) 3 - 4: Spaghetti Noodles (Hidden under a table in the science lab) 3 - 5: Pool Floats (Collected after beating Headmaster Mark) World Four: 4 - 1: Snowboard (Collected after killing every enemy in the level) 4 - 2: Guitar (Hidden in Cayden's closet) 4 - 3: Jacket (Hidden on the stairwell leading from the first floor to the second floor) 4 - 4: Wii Remote (Collected after winning the free-for-all) 4 - 5: Sweater Vest (Collected after beating Cayden Steele) World V: V - 1: Cane (Hidden in the airplane bathroom) V - 2: Book (Hidden on a shelf in the Nintendo Store) V - 3: Puzzle (Hidden in the first bush of the level) V - 4: Stapler (Collected after finishing the boss rush) V - 5: Trophy (Found at the end of the level but can only be taken if you have every other collectible) World DLC: DLC - 1: Soccer Ball (Collected after beating Crazy Kaylee) DLC - 2: Watch (Found under the furthest right desk in floor 25) DLC - 3: Diamond Ring (Found at the end of the level but can only be taken if you have every other collectible) Trivia * On the list of top ten hardest SBFW Video Game Levels, the Roommates: The Game level The Grandest of All Levels made #1 ** This is mainly due to difficult platforming, traps, lots of enemies, and only one life through it all * Mama Tentacles is a guide and a playable character * The DLC pack was released May 4, 2019 and added World DLC, three new levels, three new collectibles, and one new character Category:Video Games Category:Purple133 Category:2018 Video Games Category:Games Category:2018 Category:Roommates Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Picon